My Name Is Serena
by SC
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen, if the Sailor Scouts and the Animorphs switched places?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Sailor scouts were the Animorphs, and the Animorphs were the Sailor Scouts? Well in my story, Serena uses the Silver Crystal to do just that.

  
  


Title: My Name Is Serena (prt1)

Author: SailorCandy

E-mail: [Candyl2764@hotmail.com][1]

  
  


Serena: hey guys, have you ever read these kind of books before?

Raye: What kind of books Serena?

Serena: It's this series called Animorphs. It's about these kids who are give the power to transform into animals by an alien. Because the earth is being taken over by a race of parasitic aliens. 

Amy: Parasitic aliens?

Serena: Yup. Pretty cool huh?

Mina: Well I guess it could be cool Serena, if it could actually happen. But everyone knows that there are no such things, as alien slugs that take over your body.

Serena: Oh that's real open minded Mina. I mean you yourself have battled countless aliens, from countless corners of the universe. I would think that your mind would be a little bit broader than that.

Mina: Okay okay. Let's say your right, and there could be aliens like that. It still doesn't mean it could happen to us.

(Serena looked up with a sly smile on her face and walked to her dresser)

Serena: Not necessarily.

(She picked the locket it up and took it back to her seat)

Raye: Serena!

Serena: You know, I don't think we've ever really grasped the true depths of the Silver Crystals powers. We could have been wasting all this time, not knowing what this truly fascinating hunk, has the ability to do for us.

(The scouts are all just looking at her)

(Okay so I gave her some intellect, so sue me!)

Serena: What? So I've been hanging around Amy too long. What's the big deal?

Amy: The big deal is, what are you getting at Serena?

Serena: What I'm getting at dear Amy, is that we don't know if the crystal could create some sort of alternate reality, and give us the power of the Animorphs.

Lita: Okay Serena. Like Mina said. Say that it could happen. Would we even want to do it? I mean I've read some of those books. Fighting maybe once a week, with something that we definitely know is the enemy is bad enough. But those kids, have to fight for their survival everyday. Not ever really knowing who the true enemy is. I'd say we have a little bit better than they do.

Serena: Okay you're right Lita. But wouldn't be a good experience for us overall? To experience new powers, and maybe learn new lessons that could help us in our fight? You guys, what do we have to lose?

Raye: Okay Serena, cast the spell.

Mina, Lita, Amy: Raye!

(Raye turns around and whispers to them)

Raye: You guys, let's just humor okay? I mean she's right. What do we have to lose?

Mina: All right. Go on Serena.

Serena: Okay.

(She stands up and holds the crystal over her head)

Serena: Moon Crystal POWER! Change us! Give us the power of the Animorphs! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Lita: I still don't think this is gonna-

  
  


**Flash**

  
  


Serena: My name is Serena.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Love it? Hate it? Please review or hit me up at my e-mail address.

  
  


   [1]: mailto:Candyl2764@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2

My name is Serena. That's it just Serena. I'm not doing the Madonna thing. You know going by just one name. I just can't tell you my last name. Which is a shame, because I think it's a rather nice last name. The reason I can't tell you my name is because, we're all in trouble. Big Trouble. Don't give me that look. You're in trouble. You're not special. In fact you could even be one of them. Anyway, I bet you're wondering how in the world can we all be in such trouble. Well I'll tell you how. It's because they're here. Aliens. And no they're not the cute ET type. They're dangerous. Yeerks. Little parasitic leeches. They crawl into your ear and control your every movement. They pass as you in the hopes of gaining more controllers. A controller is a person controlled by a yeerk. Like the hork-bajir, or the taxxons. Anyway, you're probably wondering how I know all this right. Well I'll tell you how. It's because Me, my cousin Mina, this guy I kind of like, Darien, his cousin Rei, and my best friend Andrew, are the only ones who can stop them. It all started a few months ago, when-

{**Flashback**}

Rei, Mina, and I were leaving the comic book store, on 3rd, when Darien and Andrew walked past us. Now Mina knows that I have this huge crush on Darien, and I know that she has a huge crush on Andrew. But, she still opened her big mouth, and said

Mina: Hey guys over here.

I was so embarrassed. And it was too late to stop her. They were already coming our way. 

Andrew: Hey Serena.. Hi Mina

Mina: Hi Andrew. How you been?

Andrew: Just fine thank you.

Mina: Well that's good. Hey Darien.

Darien: Hey Mina. Hey couz. Hi Serena

Rei: Hey couz. Hi Andrew.

Andrew: Hi Rei

Me: Hi Darien. How's it been today.

Darien: Just fine thank you.

Me: That's good. Well now that we all know each other,

(We laughed)

Serena: I'm getting kind of tired, and Mina has to get home to watch her soaps.

Mina; Hey!

Me: You know it's true. So would you big strong men mind walking us home?

Darien: Sure. It's on our way.

Me: Great, just let me grab. Hey, where's Luna,?

That cat is so annoying. Sometimes I swear she's human. Anyway, (AN: Has anyone noticed that I say 'anyway' a lot) I was looking around for my black cat, when Mina pointed to a small black form.

Mina: There she goes!

For a second we just stood and watched her. Then-

Darien: Come on!

And the chase was on. We ran a few blocks to a construction site, when Mina shot up in front, and grabbed the cat.

  
  


When we finally caught her we decided to rest for a minute. Then I noticed Rei seemed fascinated by something in the sky. When we looked up to check it out, I saw it! A spaceship! It was rather oddly shaped. It sort of resembled a crescent moon. And it landed right in front of us. Naturally Mina and the others all wanted to run away. And when I look back at it now, I should have agreed with them. But no! I had to listen to my gut, and see what it was. Then the door opened. At first I couldn't see anything at all. And then it came. I could tell from the distance that it was a female. But the question was, what kind of female? She walked sort clumsily, like she was injured, but with a sort of regal air (AN: Isn't Serena just so smart). When she was closeup, she looked like someone put a human, a cat, a rabbit, and a fly in a DNA sampling machine, and came up with some sort of freak. Her nails (while beautiful) were long, and curved. She had this flowing (silver?) hair, with these pointed cat like ears. Her feet, while feminine, had three swollen toes. Her skin had an eerie blue-ish tint to it, while her pale blue eyes were bursting with golden flicks. The weirdest thing about her and the most beautiful thing about her were very close together. Coming out of her rear end, was a long, tube like tail. Which was directly below a beautiful pair of gossamer wings. Which went quite well with the beautiful white gown she had chosen to wear.

Mina: Who are you?

GGBs bfgugh ifhiedh eoejgud ?

Mina: What?

Me: Um, Mina? Something tells me, it doesn't speak much English.

Actually, meatball headed one, I do in fact speak some English

Andrew: Whoa!

Me: What did you just call me?

Meatball headed one. Is that not what they call you on this planet

Then, she collapsed. We ran to her, trying to help her, but she stopped us.

No stay back. You can't help me. I am dying

Darien: Are you sure? My cousin Rei works at an observatory. So she knows a little bit about aliens.

NO. My wound is fatal. In a few minutes, I will die.

Me: Well is there anything we can do to make you feel better?

No, there is nothing you can do for me. But there is something you can do for yourselves

Rei: Like what?

You can save the human race

Andrew: Save the human race? From what.

From the yeerks

Me: What's a yeerk?

Darien: Hold on Serena. How do we know we can trust her? I mean we don't even know her name.

If it will make you feel better Earthling, then I will explain. My name is Serenity Lunara Shimitul. And I am a Lunarian. Princess of the Lunarians actually. I come to you from your white moon. I am one of the only female warriors of our colony. But I will not die the last. I have come to your planet, to help you, to try and save you. Unfortunately, I will not be around to save the humans, so it's all up to you.

Me: Well who are these yeerks?

The yeerks are parasitic aliens. Aliens we Lunarians have been struggling to fight for centuries. They crawl into your brain, through your ear, and control everything you do. They open your memories like it's a book of some sort. And they use that information to betray everyone you love. To turn them into controllers too.

Rei: Well how do you tell a controller from a regular person?

You don't. They are very advanced creatures, and are very good at passing for their hosts. Hey have already taken several species. The families of Nemesis, the Doom Tree, and The Dark Moon Circus. All creatures with very special creatures. All that have been peaceful sentient species until they were taken. And then there's the Dark Kingdom.

Andrew: The Dark Kingdom

Yes. Sinister creatures, always striving for world domination. They were voluntary hosts to the yeerks, in exchange for ultimate power to their names.

Darien: Well if all that you say is true, than ow do you expect us to fight this?

I don't. At least not as you are now. I can give you a weapon, a weapon that will help you stop the yeerks.

Mina: What sort of weapon?

A special weapon, that no one besides the Lunarians can ever hope to possess. The power to morph.

Me: The power to what?

The power to morph. The power to change your shape, to fit your form to any living creature you can get your hands on.

She waved her hand in the air. And suddenly, 5 crystals popped into the air. All in a line. One red, one blue, one pink, one yellow, and one green.

Here. Touch these.

Mina: What are they?

Specially formed crystals I have made for you. They will give you the power to morph.

Me: Are they safe?

Yes, as far as I know.

I turned to the others.

Me: What do you guys think?

Rei: I ain't touching nothing, from no alien!

Me: Andrew?

Andrew: I don't know. I mean if what she says is true than this is the only way to protect ourselves.

Me: Okay. One vote no, one vote yes. Darien?

Darien: Well, I guess Andrew's right. It could be the only way to protect ourselves.

Me: 2-1. Couz?

Mina: You know me Sere. I go with you, oh great leader.

Serena: So it's up to me?

Andrew; Mina, Darien, Rei: Yup!

Me: Okay then.

I turned to look at Serenity again. I looked at her, long and hard.

Me: I don't know why, but I'm going to trust you.

Thank you.

Me: So what do we do?

You simply take one of the crystals, and concentrate. Hard. On one thought. You should feel a shock if it was completed right.

Me: A shock? Okay Mina, you can go first.

I stepped behind her. Then she turned, and faced me.

Mina: What? No way, Oh Great Leader. If you're such a high and mighty leader, then why don't you go first?

Serena: Because of what you just said. If I'm the leader, then it would be best for all of us if I didn't get shocked and electrocuted. 

Mina: Oh no you don't, oh great COWARD!

Me: Who are you calling a coward?

Then Andrew put his hands between the two of us.

Andrew: You guys! Why don't we all just go at the same time?

Serena: Works for me.

Then please. Each of you take a crystal.

We all stepped forward to grab a crystal. Darien got the blue one, Rei got the red one, Andrew got the green one, Mina got the yellow, and I got the pink.

Now concentrate as hard as you can, on just one thought. But relax let the crystals do the work for you,

We all grasped our crystals with our eyes closed. Thinking our own thoughts. I was trying my hardest to burn a picture of Darien into my mind, and I knew that was Mina was doing the same to Andrew. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes when I felt the tingle run through my hands. And something else run through the skies. I dared to look up. And when I did I wished I hadn't.

Me: Oh. My. God!

Everyone else followed my gaze to the skies.

Mina: Who is that? 

She was referring to the twin space crafts, hovering in the far skies. Then our trances were over, and our crystals shocked our hands.

All: OW!

Good the spell is complete. Now hurry.

For a split second we just stood there.

Go! Beryl is coming

The others ran, but I just couldn't. I knelt down beside her, and took her hand in mine. For a second, all I could think about was her. Like I was in some kind of trance.

Serena please! Go!

Me: I don't want to leave you.

You have to. Now!

Me: But isn't there anything I can do.

The air crafts Hd started to land around us.

There is one thing you can do for me.

She waved her hand again, and another crystal appeared, this time silver.

Take this. Guard it with your heart and your soul.

I reached out my hand to grab the precious object.

Go!

I hesitated. Then I ran to join the others. By the time I got there, the twin crafts had already landed, and another one was joinin them. This one bigger. Shaped a little like a staff.

Darien: Serena, are you okay.

Me: Yeah, but who is that?

Rei: Something tells me, we're about to find out. 

The bigger craft had landed. Right in the middle of the other 2, behind Serenity's. The door to the bigger craft opened. Then, it walked out.

Mina: What is it? Is it another one?

Andrew: In a way, but I think different.

The other alien walked out. Andrew was right. It was the same but different. This one had blood red hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a purple dress, and her wings weren't as full bloomed as Serenity's. They were more shriveled. 

Beryl

Beryl: Dear, dear Serenity. What's the matter? My generals hurt you too badly? So badly that you have to use this pathetic thought-speak to communicate?

Serenity was silent. And Beryl laughed.

Beryl: Oh what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

She meowed, and kicked Serenity in the chest.

Beryl: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Oh wait, I did! Poor Serenity. From such a worthy advisory, to such a pathetic piece of gunk under my shoe. Maybe I made a mistake in choosing you for my nemesis. 

She leaned down until she was nose to Beryl. And then she started speaking in aloud whisper.

Beryl: Maybe I should have chosen your father.

That did it. I could see the anger burning in Serenity's once peaceful blue eyes. Without warning she reached her hand out and flicked her wrist. Causing her already gruesome nails, to become 10 gleaming knives of destruction. Then she sent her wrist across Beryl's chest, making 3 bloody lines.

Beryl: Aah!

For a moment, she lost her cocky composure. She grabbed Serenity's hair, and pulled her up.

Beryl: You little bit-

But then she dropped Serenity and shrugged her shoulders.

Beryl: No. I will not lower myself to such a pathetic class. Just tell me where the crystal is Serenity and we can make your execution quick and painless. Or if you would prefer, I have a very fresh yeerk, lined up and ready for you.

Go to hell you parasitic filth. I'm not telling you anything, nor helping you in anyway.

Beryl: Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. Especially since I have this.

She held up another crystal. This one a dull gray.

Where did you get that?. You could practically hear the fear in her voice.

Beryl: Wouldn't you like to know. Well Serenity, I'm giving you one more chance to submit. Take it or leave it.

Never!

Beryl: Your loss.

She turned and raised the crystal to the sky.

Beryl: _Bremito, Absolovo, Nalto, Islomto, Sarolo, Hellomito!_

The crystal started to glow, and sent a beam of light straight at Serenity. The crystal stretched her image, and pulled her towards it. I could hear her poor voice screaming in my mind.

Serena! I, will live on, forever, in you!

Then she disappeared. And finally, we couldn't take it anymore. So we ran.

  
  


{**End flashback**}

  
  


I sat in my room with my math book in front of my face.

_Was it really a dream? _ I thought. _Yes. Of course it was. I mean space aliens from other planets. Get real._

And out of the corner of my eye, I saw a beautiful white dove land on a tree branch outside my window.

Me: How cute!

I went over to the window seat and stuck my hand out. Hoping it would hop onto my finger. And it did! I brought it inside, and the closed the window.

Me: Well aren't you a pretty ne. This pearl white shade looks great on you.

I was always thinking about fashion back then. And then-

Really? I never really thought that white was my color.

I just stared in shock as my cousin's voice floated into my brain from the dove.

Me: M-m-Mina? Is it really you?

Of course it's me. Now would you mind? I can't reach my back feathers.

And at that moment, I knew that my life as I knew it was over.


End file.
